Liar
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Pembohong... Kau pembohong, Shinjiro..' --- One shot, ShinjiroXKaori.


**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**~Liar~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Pembohong… Kau pembohong, Shinjiro… One shot, ShinKao. **

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu fan art berupa komik kecil. ShinKao, settingnya tanggal 4 oktober, di kamar Shinji *whuut?!*, awalnya doang *yeeh*. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

**October, 4****th**** 2009**

Setitik sinar matahari menyusup masuk lewat gorden berwarna biru itu. Sinar yang menyilaukan itu membuat gadis berambut magenta itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian sebuah bayangan menutupi dirinya, sehingga dia dapat membuka matanya.

"Ng… Ohayou, Senpai." Ujarnya sambil duduk.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu formal denganku." Sahut pemuda itu. Dia membuka sebuah kaleng minuman. "Ini untukmu."

"Arigatou, Shinjiro," Balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Malam ini bulan purnama ya?" Shinjiro menggumam pelan. Dia membuka satu kaleng minuman lagi lalu meminumnya. Matanya menatap ke arah tembok. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kau tidak takut kan, Kaori?" Tanya Shinjiro, disambut dengan anggukan mantap.

"Tentu saja!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos. Shinjiro hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk kepala Kaori.

"Pastikan kau makan yang banyak." Ujar Shinjiro iseng.

"Ya ya… Pasti kan? Apa kau pernah dengar aku makan hanya sedikit?" Goda Kaori. "Kau seperti seorang ayah saja…" Sambungnya sambil tertawa.

"Baka." Dengus Shinjiro sambil sedikit blushing.

"Hey, hey, senpai. Bagaimana kalau kita rencanakan kencan untuk ke depan?" Tanya Kaori tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Sahut Shinjiro. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Shinjiro sambil meminum minumannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada salahnya kan?" Balas Kaori singkat dan polos.

"Dasar… Baiklah, kapan?" Tanya Shinjiro.

"Hmm… Bulan depan masih harus menghadapi yang ke 12 dan ada Wisata sekolah ke Kyouto…"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku kan anggota OSIS." Sahut Kaori. "Hmm… Bagaimana kalau natal?" Tanya Kaori singkat.

"Natal ya?" Shinjiro berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, ya? Onegai (please)…" Kaori mengeluarkan puppy dog eyes nya. Shinjiro blushing sedikit.

"Baiklah…" Shinjiro menghela napas. "Natal, oke?"

"Oke!! Janji ya?"

"Ya…" Sahut Shinjiro singkat. _"Maafkan aku…"_

"Kau takkan berbohong kan?" Tanya Kaori.

Shinjiro mengangguk. _"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"_

* * *

**Dark Hour, Tatsumi Port Island Back Alley.**

"Heh… Mengapa kalian… semua terlihat sedih?" Tanya Shinjiro yang sekarang berlumuran darah.

"_Bodoh!! Bodoh!!" _Maki Kaori dalam hatinya. Namun dia bukan memaki Shinjiro, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap ke arah kakinya.

"Ama…da…." Panggil Shinjiro. "Ada…apa? Ini saat… yang tepat kan?" Shinjiro terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"A…a…" Ken terbata sambil melihat ke arah Shinjiro.

"Bukankah… Ini saat… yang tepat untuk… membalas dendammu?" Ujar Shinjiro sambil tersenyum.

"Aku… Aku…"

"A…ki…" Kali ini dia memanggil Akihiko. Tanpa bicara, dia hanya menatap teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ya… Aku mengerti…" Akihiko menggumam pelan sambil menunduk. Kaori berlari mendekati Shinjiro dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Kaori…" Kali ini Shinjiro memanggil Kaori dengan nama kecilnya di depan semua orang. _"Jangan menangis…"_

"Bodoh!! Bodoh!!" Kaori masih terus memaki. Makian yang masih di tujukan pada dirinya. Dia menatap lantai yang berlumuran darah itu sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengusap air matanya itu.

"Korede… ii… (Beginilah seharusnya)." Ucap Shinjiro terbata sambil tersenyum pelan. Dia menghela napasnya yang berat, sebelum akhirnya nafasnya menjadi lemah, sangat lemah.

"Sen…pai?" Panggil Kaori pada Shinjiro yang kini ada dalam dekapannya. Tentu saja yang di ajak bicara tak menyahut.

"Tidak mungkin… Mustahil…" Gadis berambut hijau, Fuuka menggumam sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Sesaat kemudian, Kaori seperti menyadari sesuatu. Dia mendengar suara detik jam di tempat itu, membuatnya melihat sekeliling. Dia masih dapat merasakan nafas Shinjiro yang samar-samar. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah Gadis berambut merah, Mitsuru.

"Senpai!! Dia… masih hidup!!" Ujar Kaori.

"Apa?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat Yukari tak percaya.

"Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit! Dark Hour sebentar lagi selesai!!" Mitsuru memberi perintah.

* * *

**December 25****th**** 2009**

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

_Kaori's POV_

Aku dapat mendengar suara langkahku bergema di lantai rumah sakit. Aku memegang bunga yang kubawa untuknya, dan juga hadiah kecil yang kubeli untuknya. Sebagai hadiah natal.

_-flashback-_

_Aku dan yang lain membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dengan gugup aku duduk menunggu di depan UGD. Hatiku terus berdoa dan memohon agar dia selamat. Aku tak ingin dia mati. Dia belum sempat memenuhi janjinya._

"_Tenanglah, Nagisa…" Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Itu Sanada-senpai. Dia berkata begitu walaupun aku masih dapat melihat kekhawatiran yang besar dalam dirinya._

"_A-aku…" Aku terbata. Aku langsung lupa dengan semua yang ingin kukatakan padanya –sebagai orang kedua terdekat denganku—Saat dokter tiba-tiba keluar dari UGD._

"_Bagaimana, dokter?" Tanya Kirijou-senpai. Nadanya masih tenang namun sorot matanya menyimpan ke khawatiran._

"_Dia selamat."_

_Waktu saat itu serasa berhenti. Bahkan aku dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Aku langsung menutup mulutku yang terbuka lebar, dan air mataku mulai menggenang lagi. Tanpa bisa kubendung, kutumpahkan air mataku. Aku terjatuh dan bertumpu pada lututku, aku dapat merasakan semua orang ada di belakangku. Aku bahkan merasakan Fuuka, Yukari dan Junpei menepuk pundakku, sementara Sanada-senpai berjongkok di sebelahku._

_Itu hal yang bagus…… Ya kan?_

_-Normal POV-_

Langkah gadis itu terhenti di depan kamar sebuah kamar. Di pintu tertera nama;

'_Aragaki Shinjiro'_

Kaori memegang gagang pintu lalu mendorong pintu kamar. Dia mencoba tersenyum sebisanya, saat dia melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring di atas kasur. Dia mendekatinya, menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, senpai…" Sapanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Yang di panggil tak merespon – lebih tepatnya tak dapat merespon walau ingin. Kaori tersenyum sedih lalu menatap lantai. Dia meletakkan bunga yang di bawanya ke dalam sebuah vas dari kaca yang sudah diisi air, dan bungkusan hadiah itu di atas meja.

"Mengapa kau tak menjawab, Shinjiro?" Tanya Kaori sambil menghela napas. Dia menatap wajah Shinjiro sedih. Dia meraih tangan Shinjiro lalu menggenggamnya erat. Dia terisak pelan. Namun di tahannya air matanya.

"Kau tahu, Shinjiro? Ternyata kami ditipu oleh Ikutsuki keparat itu. Sekarang kami malah harus menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar lagi… Kedengaran bodoh ya? Seakan kami melakukan semuanya bukan demi apa-apa…" Kaori tersenyum kecut. Masih digenggamnya tangan Shinjiro yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar pasif.

"Oh ya… Aku juga membelikanmu hadiah…" Dia terhenti sebentar. "Hadiah natal lho… Ku pikir aku akan membelikanmu jam baru karena jam mu yang dulu rusak…" Kaori meraih hadiah yang dia taruh di atas meja, lalu jari-jarinya mulai merobek sedikit kertas kado itu.

"Namun aku tak tahu kau suka atau tidak…" Kaori pun merobek seluruh kertas kado, dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah jam tangan. Diambilnya jam tangan itu lalu di perlihatkannya pada Shinjiro.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kaori seraya meletakkan jam itu di atas meja. "Walau kau tak bisa menjawab, aku senang." Kaori tetap tersenyum walau ia siap menangis kapan saja.

"Kau ingat dengan janjimu tidak?" Ujar Kaori. "Tentang… kencan di hari natal… Namun kurasa sekarang itu mustahil ya?" Kaori tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun, Shinjiro?" Kaori mengulangi perkataannya. Hatinya pilu melihat semua itu. Dia beranjak dari kursinya lalu mendekati kasur Shinjiro.

"Daisuki, Shinjiro… (I love you)" Ujar Kaori sambil mengelus pipi Shinjiro. "Merry Christmas…" Dia lalu mencium kening Shinjiro. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, namun sesaat kemudian setitik air mata menetes ke pipi Shinjiro.

"Pembohong… Kau pembohong… Shinjiro.…"

* * *

**Wuuuiihh… Selese juga nih fanfic abal!! Gimana, aneh yak? Huehehehe… *ditendang ke RSJ***

**Entah kenapa terinspirasi sama beberapa komik kecil yang pernah saia liat… Sedih pula, makanya jadi kepengen bikin deh… Jyahahaha… *diseret ke RSJ***

**Wokee deh… Gimana kalo kasih ripiu??**


End file.
